


Until Today

by hyuckhyuck



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Texting, teaching kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhyuck/pseuds/hyuckhyuck
Summary: Felix hasn't had his first kiss yet, Changbin just so happened to know very well how to kiss. So he decides to help Felix with his little problem.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Jilix Ficfest





	Until Today

Felix was in his dorm with Changbin on the floor playing Mario kart 8 on his switch when Jisung burst through his door.

_“I officially have a boyfriend! “_ Jisung, his roommate closed the door with a big smack, he jumped up and down and screamed that he was no longer single.

_“Not fair! You just broke up with your last one, how do you have a new one already? “_ Felix pouted as he dropped his controler in defeat.

_“Not my fault that I'm this sexy”_ Jisung struck a pose “showing” his sexiness, Felix threw one of his many plushies at Jisung.

_“Hey! stop it”_

Jisung maneuvered around the room to not get hit, he threw himself on top of Felix.  
  


_“Why are you jealous if this is a normal thing?"_

_  
_Changbin asked, Jisung looked shocked at the older then back down at his twin on the floor.

_“You don’t know?”_

_“Know what?”_

Jisung gasped at the older, Felix grunted and tried to silence Jisung, but the older was too strong and heavy.

_“You see, my little baby Felix hasn’t had his first kiss yet”_

_“Shut uuup!!!”_

Felix finally got hold of another plushie that he punched right into Jisung's face, Jisung fell back and held the plushie in his arms. Felix looked embarrassed and angry at his twin. 

_“You promised not to tell anyone!”_

The tip of Felix's ears were red and a pout was set on his face, he looked embarrassed to not have kissed anyone yet. Jisung only laughed as Felix attacked him again, now with the original plushie from before.

Changbin sat on the floor watching the two fight, it wasn’t until later when he was walking to his own room that Changbin thought back on what had happened. He stopped dead in his tracks, students looked annoyed at him for stopping in the middle of the hallway.

_Felix, the person he has an embarrassingly big secret crush on hasn't kissed anyone yet? Meaning the younger didn’t know how to kiss anyone properly. Felix didn’t know.,_ _But Changbin knew._

Changbin smiled and giggled as he started walking to his room, he opened the door to his shared room.

_“Why are you smiling like that, that’s so creepy…”_ Changbin closed the door behind him and saw his roommate lying on his bed with his phone in hand.

_“Channie my bestest friend, I have just thought of the best idea ever”_

The older looked over his phone at Changbin.

_“I’m not sure if I wanna know”_

Changbin giggled, he sat down on the olders bed not asking if he was allowed to or not.

_“I just need your help with something!”_

_“Nuh uh, not since last time, that was the last time I would ever help you again”_

_“No! Chan! pleaseee you have to and this has nothing close to do with your pants and whipped cream!”_ Changbin begged, he was jumping up and down on the older bed. Chan was flying everywhere on the bed as Changbin jumped on it. Chan gave up and sighed.

_“What do you want me to do?”_

_“Just keep Jisung away from his dorm next week”_

Chan stared at Changbin suspiciously, the older finally sat up and put his phone away.

_“Why?”_

_“I want some alone time with Felix and Jisung is his roommate so I need him to not be there!”_

The older nodded, waiting for Changbin to explain some more.

_“And since we always play games together on Thursdays, it’s a perfect timing for us to be alone without Jisung bothering us!”_

_“And why do you want alone time?”_ Chan questioned, Changbin smiled at the older giggling as he jumped in happiness. 

_“You know what. I don’t wanna know”_ Chan looked disgusted at Changbin.

_“So you will do it?”_ _  
  
_

_“I guess, what do I get from this though?”_

Changbin thought for a second before speaking.

_“No whipped cream in your pants again?”_

_“Fair enough”_ Chan picked up his phone again and opened his and Jisungs conversation.

Changbin looked over Chan's shoulder to see what he was writing.

  
  


**CHAN**

karaoke night next week on thursday?

**JISUNG**

next week?

hyuuuung I have a date that day :(

  
  
  


_“Jisung is dating someone? Didn’t he just break up with someone?”_

_“He got another one today”_

_“Ah, alright”_

  
  


**CHAN**

just bring him with

**JISUNG**

??? 

Chan

i'm not bringing my boyfriend to our karaoke night

**CHAN**

I guess i'll just do it myself then

sing and drink alone

with no one else there

just me  
  
drinking my soju and singing “she is gone” 

thinking about my recent break up

alone

**JISUNG**

okay okay stop 

im coming with you

im NOT letting you do that alone

fuck 

seungmin is going to think i'm insane

**CHAN**

thank u jisungie!!! :*

see you then <3

  
  


_“Do you know anyone called Seungmin?”_

_“Not really, I only know you basically”_

Chan put down his phone on his bedside table and laid down on the bed falling right on Changbin, The younger didn’t hesitate to hug the older who laid on top of him.

They laid down in silence, Changbin was still happily thinking about his plan. 

Changbin couldn’t stop thinking about Felix, he imagined the younger all flustered and shy about kissing him. It was everything Changbin could think about, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he would die to learn the younger how to kiss. Holding him close enough to be able to count every little freckle on his cheek, seeing his plump lips all red and moist from all kissing. His hair and clothes messy from all the grabbing, Changbin sighed at the mere thought of kissing the younger boy,

If his plan worked it would be a dream come true.

_“This idea of yours isn’t something bad right?”_

Chan spoke up, he was holding Changbin hands that were around his stomach.

_“No it’s not”_

Changbin answered back, he stopped talking then whispered out the last sentence.

_“I want to teach Felix how to kiss”_

Chan frowned at what Changbin had told him.

_“What do you mean teach?”_

_“According to himself and Jisung, he hasn’t kissed anyone yet”_

_“Huh... I thought Felix got mad laid”_

_“Right?! That’s what I thought too! That’s why I never did anything...”_

_“Well, here is your chance Changbin”_

Changbin buried his head in the olders neck, he was giddy just thinking about it. This could be Changbins one wish coming true. He could finally show the younger how to kiss, which meant Changbin would be kissing Felix. It was a win win on his side.

  
  


The following days were all incredibly slow and boring, Changbin tried to bury himself in work to make the days go faster, but it almost felt like time went slower. 

He had already checked with Felix multiple times that they were hanging out on thursday, it had gotten to the point where Felix started to question if Changbin actually wanted to hang out with him because he kept asking.

**CHANGBIN**

do you want me to bring something later?

anything special

**FELIX**

bin 

like i said yesterday and the day before

and the one before that

just bring yourself and that’s it

  
  


**CHANGBIN**

sorry

I’m just excited to hang out

**FELIX**

hyung

we hang out... every thursday? 

what's so different about today?

**CHANGBIN**

oh nothing

nothing nothing

:)

**FELIX**

????

you are confusing me hyung 

>:/

Changbin felt sorry for not saying anything to the younger, but he felt that it was better to ask him face to face instead. Changbin was feeling quite positive about it, Felix was normally a very cuddly person to his friends. He liked giving people kisses on their cheek and hug them, that's why it was so surprising for him and Chan that he hadn’t kissed anyone yet. Not to mention that Felix was _hot_ , he had a deep voice, dressed well _and_ he was funny. What more could anyone ask for. If Felix said no, Changbin would accept it and go on with his life. He would never force anything on anyone, _never_. That’s why he thought it was better to ask face to face, he didn’t want the younger to feel uncomfortable and stressed over something if he asked over text. Also it felt kinda weird to text the younger just that.

Changbin was in his room tapping away on his laptop, finishing up the last changes in his essay. The clock was coming closer and closer to the time they usually started hanging out.

He and Felix had gotten close thanks to one of their shared classes, one class that they both hated. They bonded over their shared hatred for it and after talking they found they both shared interest in playing video games, so they started playing together once every week to meet each other more often. They both had very different schedules so meeting each other outside of class was hard, that's why their weekly thursday video game nights became a thing. They liked spending time together so once every week almost felt not enough, especially for Changbin. If he could spend time with Felix everyday, he would.

A special note played through his room, it was a special one set for Felix. 

**FELIX**

i'm in my dorm now

sorry it took so long i needed to get some coffee

it was so worth walking down town just for this

I feel whole again

**CHANGBIN**

lol its fine!

i'm coming over now

Changbin jumped out of his chair, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He was wearing his softest hoodie and jeans, nothing special except for one thing. The jeans he was wearing were stretchy, perfect for when you need to sit on the floor for hours playing video games and who knows maybe kissing. He picked up his room key and left to go to the youngers room. 

The walk to the elevator made him jumpy and giddy, the students walking around him were too tired to glare at him for being so bright at this time of the day, but Changbin couldn’t care. He was happy that he was maybe kissing Felix today and showing the younger how to kiss for real. 

Changbin knocked on the door and waited for the younger to answer the door, He heard Felix shout a “ _coming!”_ , the door opened and there was Felix still in his leather jacket and one of his shoes.

_“Hey hyung, I just got the new paper mario from Jeongin”_

Felix held up the game in his hand, he stepped out of his vans as he opened the door for Changbin to enter. 

Changbin smiled as they walked into the youngers room, they started chatting about the new game and what they had heard about it. There was always a big argument that it was either really boring or fantastic, they both agreed that it was good and no game was actually garbage unless it was unplayable, which this game wasn’t.

After hours of playing and getting angry at not getting what they were supposed to do they sat down on the floor just chatting, like they usually did. Changbin thought maybe now was the time to ask.

_“Hey lix, about last week, you know the thing Jisung said”_

Felix jumped up from where he was resting on Changbins thigh.

_“No, no no please forget about that! It's so embarrassing I don’t even wanna talk about it”_

_“And he wasn’t even supposed to say it! he even pinky promised! Ugh what an idiot“_

Felix grumbled, he was still annoyed at Jisung. Not that the younger had noticed, apparently he had been too busy with his boyfriend to see that Felix was actually mad at him. Changbin had gotten a handful of angry messages from Felix talking about it.

_“Well maybe I can help you?”_

That made Felix look at the older, his face scrunched up in a confused look.

_“What do you mean help….”_

_“I can teach you, how to kiss”_

Felix's face went completely red, he froze and tried to speak but stammered.

Changbin laughed at the youngers expression.

_“That is if you let me teach you, I would say I'm pretty good at it”_

_“W-What, why?”_

Felix was looking with big eyes and an open mouth, he tried to understand why Changbin had asked him such a question.

_“Why? Come on Felix, have you seen your lips?”_

Felix covered his mouth with both of his hands, he brought his legs to his body trying to hide.

_“W-what about them...”_

_“They are the most kissable lips I have seen”_

Changbin smirked, If Felix could get any more flustered he would.

_“Stop it, you are lying”_

_“I’m not”_

_“You are”_

_“Do you want me to prove it?”_

_“....”_

Felix peeked from behind his hands to look at the older, Changbin was smiling at him. He was still resting his back against his bed. He looked relaxed and not even at all bothered by this.

_“Alright, but you can’t laugh at me or gossip to anyone that I’m an awful kisser!”_

Felix pointed at Changbin, the older took the hand and dragged the younger closer to him.

_“I promise, I can even pinky promise”_

_“People break pinky promises, we have been through this”_

_“We can kiss promise?”_

_“Aw shut up”_

Felix punched the older, Changbin winched at the punch. Felix crawled closer to Changbin, he seated himself right in front of him.

_“Where do you want me? Here? Or should we be on the bed since we've been on the floor for hours?”_

Felix asked genuinely while Changbin just smiled and lifted both of his eyebrows at the younger, Felix rolled his eyes.

_“If you are going to be like that I’m not doing it”_

_“I’m sorry you just asked where I wanted you, not my fault you said it like that”_

Felix looked deadpan at the older, all signs from being shy and flustered were gone.

_“Okay I’m sorry, let’s go on the bed my ass kinda hurts from the floor”_

They both got up and plopped down on Felix's bed, on his bed was a whole arrange of plushies. Even those that Felix threw on Jisung last week were on his bed as always. The younger turned the plushies around so they were facing the wall.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I can’t have my kids stare at me while I do it”_

Felix continued to turn the plushies, Changbin nodded understandably.

_“Fair enough”_

When all the plushies were turned around Felix sat down right infront of Changbin. 

Changbin for the first time tonight looked carefully at the younger. Felix was only wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. His t-shirt was a deep v:ed one, he could see the youngers collar bones popping out, Changbin looked up at Felix's face. He had to calm himself down, he was teaching Felix how to kiss _first,_ then he could show him how to do hickeys. 

Felix looked calmer now then before when Changbin had asked him, but he was still picking at his nails so not completely calm yet. Changbin grabbed Felix's hand, he played with them a little. 

_“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want-”_

_“I DO…. I do, I’m just a little nervous..”_

_“Don’t worry, I will show you”_

Changbin placed Felix hands around him, he lifted Felix so he was sitting down in his lap. The younger jumped at the sudden shift, he placed his legs around the olders middle.

_“Is this alright with you?”_

Felix nodded at Changbin, they were face to face with each other. Changbin felt Felix breath hit him, he was really teaching the younger how to kiss. Changbin lifted his hands to hold the younger face, he caressed his cheeks and gave him a sweet smile. Felix gave back a shy smile.

Changbin leaned in and gave the younger first a small peck on the lips, nothing special just a soft kiss on the lips. He dove right back in and gave the younger more small pecks, some longer some shorter. Just to let Felix get used to the feeling, the younger reacted to the kiss and did the same motion as the older. It made Changbin smile, he backed and looked at Felix. 

_“Are you okay so far?”_

_“Yeah, it feels weird but.. good..”_

_“Good, tell me if you want to stop or anything else okay?”_

_“Okay”_

Changbin dove back in and kissed the younger a little longer now, he tilted his head to get closer to Felix. He opened his mouth and kissed the younger, he kissed the youngers lower lip, lip locking it. Felix jumped a little from the sudden change, but quickly got the sign. Felix hands tighten on Changbins hoodie and it made Changbins heart flip.

He gently kissed Felix lower lip sucking at it, the younger got impatient and tried to push harder. Changbin backed away to let them breathe, he looked at the younger whose lips already started to plump up and get red. 

_“Why did you stop?”_

Felix breathed heavily, Changbin only laughed at him.

_“You need to breath, also I’m not going anywhere so let’s take it slow”_

Felix blushed at the comment, he looked away like he wasn’t in Changbins lap making out with him.

_“... You kiss good bin”_

Changbin froze, he wasn’t ready for that comment. He grabbed Felix face again to make him look at him and dove right back at the youngers lips. The younger complied and kissed him back.

He kissed the younger back to the position they stopped in, he licked at the youngers lower lip, asking for permission to kiss him with his tongue. Felix opened his mouth and Changbins tongue explored Felix mouth and tongue, he did it as slow as he could. He heard the younger whine at the slow speed, but Changbin didn’t want to rush anything and in honesty he didn’t want to stop hearing Felix whine. He roamed his hands on Felix face and neck, the younger doing the same, but on Changbins back. 

Changbin picked up the speed and Felix only melted as Changbin picked up the speed, the kiss getting needy. Changbin brushed his tongue at the back of Felix teeth and the younger jumped back in shock.

_“That tickles! Why did you do that!”_ Felix hit Changbin on the arm, The older only laughed in response. 

_“You are so cute lix, I couldn’t stop myself”_

Felix looked annoyed at the older, Changbin knew it was only an act, he knew Felix too well.

_“Do you mind if we lay down?”_

Changbin asked, It got the younger out of the act really fast. Felix leaned back from Changbin.

_“O-Oh okay”_

Felix got off Changbin and laid down on his back, Changbin was quickly on top of the younger. Changbin was careful not to lay any pressure on the younger, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable while they kissed. He got closer to Felix and buried his hands in the youngers hair as he closed their distance. Felix quickly got the hang of making out and it made Changbin proud, Felix wasn’t the best at kissing of course since it was his first time. But to Changbin it was more than perfect, It was so much better than any other make out he had ever had. Felix plump lips and tongue was something Changbin could get drunk on, he could get used to the coffee taste in the youngers mouth and the way he grabs Changbin when he deepens the kiss. Felix would make a sound of pleasure as Changbin picked up the pace of their kiss, he took Changbin's face in his hands and tried everything to deepen the kiss even more. He had gotten impatient and his shyness was all gone, it was only them kissing on his mind. 

Changbin playfully bit Felix lip and it only made Felix more excited, a quiet moan came out of his mouth. Changbin got surprised and backed off a little, but Felix pulled him back and kissed him harder. Felix quickly got good at it and Changbin _loved_ it.

It was so typical Felix to immediately get good at something like this, after all he had the perfect lips for kissing.

They broke off their kiss and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Changbin opened his eyes and saw the youngers eyes were still closed.

Changbin lifted his head and started to kiss tiny kisses on Felix face, he gave every little freckle a kiss. He followed them down the youngers neck and nipped on his skin.

“Bin-”

Changbin hummed in response, he could still hear the younger breath heavily. Changbin felt Felix hands run through his hair, scratching his scalp. The moment was so magnificent and perfect, Changbin never wanted it to end. He kissed up his neck again and carefully sucked on the younger neck. Felix let out a stuttered breath as Changbin gave him a hickey, he licked the bruise after proudly kissing it. He gave the younger a final kiss on his jawline before laying his head on Felix chest. Felix held his arms around Changbin, they laid there in silence. Only their breathing could be heard. 

“I hope you enjoyed your lesson”  
  


_“I did, though… there was something I’m not sure about…”_

_“Oh? What?”_

Changbin got up from Felix chest and sat up, did he make him feel uncomfortable? That’s not what he wanted! Changbin sat next to Felix who still laid down on the bed. Felix didn’t look uncomfortable or sad at all, quite the opposite actually.

_“The whole making out part, do the teacher think he could give me another lesson next week?”_

_“A really looong one preferable“_

Changbin looked shocked at Felix, he grinned as he got what the boy meant. 

_“I know a better thing, let me teach you a little more now and next week”_

_“That doesn’t sound too bad”_

This time it was Felix who started the kiss, Changbin quickly took over the kiss. The kiss was more romantic and slow like when they started kissing, it felt like he was on cloud nine. Every little sound and movement made Changbin happy. Kissing Felix was like nothing else, it was new and perfect. Even if Felix would accidentally hit Changbins teeth with his own when he got impatient it would still be the best kiss.

What was even better was Felix touching him and holding him close, as he tried to touch him and feel everything. Felix's hair would stand up after Changbin had played with it and his clothes were ruffled. The boy would still look like a dream like that, If Changbin didn’t know he was so in love with Felix he would probably think he was sick from all the heat and sweat he felt. 

He stopped their kissing and looked at Felix, he had hickeys on his neck and his hair was messy. His shirt was not the perfectly ironed shirt it once was and his beautiful lips were now raw and red. Something Changbin had always wanted to see was infront of him and to know he was the first one to do this to Felix made him feel like he was the first person to be on the moon. They smiled at each other, This moment together felt so dreamy, like there were in a different world.

He didn’t know how many hours had gone by, he didn’t care either. His mind was just full of Felix and Felix only. He could kiss the boy forever, but every moment has its stops.

An familiar Iphone alarm broke their kiss apart, It was Felix's phone on the table shouting. The younger sighed loud as he got up from the bed to shut it off. Felix looked annoyed at his alarm until he saw what the alarm was. 

_“Ah… It was the gaming alarm”_

_The gaming alarm_ was an alarm they set in case they played for way too long, there had been moments where they ended up staying up all night and had to hurry to change clothes to get to class in time. So in the end they decided to set alarms so they didn’t do the same thing again, which meant it was very late now and time for Changbin to go back to his room. 

_“Can’t we just ignore the alarm?”_

Changbin asked, he really didn’t want to leave. He knew it meant Jisung would be back soon, but the urge to stay with Felix was big.

_“You know what happened last time we did…”_

Felix played with his phone, Changbin could tell Felix wanted the older to stay as well.

_“You are right..”_

Changbin sighed, he stood up and stretched his body. He saw the younger look at him in the corner of his eyes, they both stood still not wanting to leave. 

Changbin walked up to Felix and held him close to his body, he gave the younger a kiss. Felix met the kiss halfway and kissed Changbin back, the kiss was soft and almost painful to break up. When they did break the kiss Changbin gave Felix a kiss on his forehead, he combed the youngers messy hair back.

They waddled together to the door, still holding each other close as Changbin gave Felix kisses on his face. The younger giggled as every kiss made a loud noise.

_“Hey bin?”_

_“Yeah?”_

Changbin put his shoes on as the younger stood in front of him. He saw Felix fiddle with his hands again. When Changbin had tied his shoes on he got up and Felix jumped on him and Changbin opened his arms to catch him.

_“Do you think our lesson after next week could be a different one? Like a more advanced one that I think is called a date? Do you think we can do that?”_

Felix's face was flushed and warm, Changbin was shocked at the words, but he was so happy to hear those words from the younger. He couldn’t stop himself, the moment he kissed Felix he knew he was a goner. He would use every chance to kiss him if he could, so he did. He kissed the younger hard, Felix accepted the kiss and held Changbin close as possible. They made out in the youngers hallway and Changbin didn’t mind it at all, he was too drunk on Felix kisses to care if Jisung would bust through this door any moment. They broke apart and Changbin answered Felix question. 

_“Yes, god yes, we can do that”_

_“Good, I’m glad I have a such good teacher”_

Changbin gave one last kiss before he was out the door.

_“Good night my student”_

_“Good night Mr. Seo”_

Felix stood at the door waving Changbin good bye, Felix was so beautiful standing by the door. He had the biggest smile on his face, his cheeks were flushed in a beautiful pink.

_Changbin couldn’t wait for next week and the weeks after that, not only does he get to kiss Felix, but he gets to take the younger out on a date. He couldn't be happier._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! Happy Felix week everyone!!!


End file.
